Lost in You
by canadian-lover
Summary: Alex Riley is going through a rough time, but will he be put back together with an unfamiliar hand, his teacher? M/M *SLASH*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I haven't written in so long, but bare with me! I hope you enjoy this new story! :)**

***SLASH***

* * *

><p>Alex stumbled into English at 7:35, 10 minutes before class, after a long weekend. He was traveling back and forth from his mom's house to his dad's. Alex's parents were getting a divorce after 20 years of being married. They were figuring out who Alex would live with and such. Alex sighed as he slid back into his seat. The last thing he wanted was to see Mr. Marino's face explaining something he had no idea about.<p>

"Well, well. Look who's here. How was your five day break?" John Cena joked, trying to lighten Alex's mood.

Alex chucked a little, trying to be polite. "So, is catching up in here going to be hell?"

"Actually," John began before getting cut off by the bell.

"Excuse me for being late, guys." Said an older man. Alex eyed him. He was all dressed up he must be a sub for Mr. Marino. "Welcome back, Alex!" Startled, Alex simply smiled back. "Class, take out your homework from last night. Alex, please come out to the hall."

Alex, a bit shocked on why, abruptly got out of his seat. John smirked at him as he left. Alex walked out the class, followed by the older man, and leaned on the locker.

The older man stood in front of Alex and gave him a heart warming smile. "How are you?"

Alex shrugged. "I'm alright." He was lying, but who honestly wants to hear the truth?

"That's good to heat. I come from a divorced family too." Alex simply nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't even introduce myself! I'm Mr. Mizanin, your new teacher."

Holy shit, Alex thought to himself. Mr. Mizanin was a total hottie and was going to be teaching him English?

"You missed a lot. I recommend meeting up after school until you catch up. Starting tomorrow? Or we could start today. Your call."

Alex sighed. "Today's fine. I don't want to be home or my other home…" He mumbled the rest. He didn't want Mr. Mizanin to know all about his parents' divorce.

Mr. Mizanin smiled. "Well, I'll see you after school today. Guidance wants to see you though, so why don't you head on down." Alex nodded. "Oh and Alex," Mr. Mizanin placed his hand firmly on Alex's shoulder. Alex hadn't felt this way since his ex boyfriend. His blood was boiling with a simple touch. "I can relate to what you're going through. If you want to talk, I'm always here."

"Thanks, Mr. Mizanin." Alex took off down the hall, while Mr. Mizanin walked back into the class.

What the hell is wrong with you, Alex? Alex thought to himself. Mr. Mizanin was off limits, he's a teacher for crying out loud! Alex shook his head at himself. Although, Mr. Mizanin did look really good today.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for giving me the heads up about Mr. Mizanin, John." Alex joked as they sat down at their usual lunch table.<p>

John took a bite of his turkey sandwich. "We have a need teacher. Done."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Mr. Mizanin is…different then all the other teachers."

"Yeah, he's like 20 years younger." John chugged down his chocolate milk.

"Do you know who old he is?" Alex questioned, biting into his crisp, red apple.

"He's 23, fresh out of college. He told us the first day. He also likes wrestling, which is awesome. Umm, what else did he say? I don't remember, but Kelly think he's sexy."

"That makes too of us." Alex mumbled under his breath.

"What? Are you guys gonna have a fun time after school?" John joked around. John was totally cool with Alex being guy and anyone who wasn't…well lets just say John takes care of them.

"Stop!" Alex blushed. "I don't even know if he's gay, but this morning he touched my arm and I just…"

John covered his ears. "La la la! I can't hear you!"

* * *

><p>The final bell for school rang and most of the kids ran out the door, trying to catch their buses and go home. But Alex went to his locker before returning to Mr. Mizanin's classroom. He took a deep breath in before walking into the class.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So many people are following this story! But only two reviews. :/ Well at least you guys like it! So we left off with Alex and Mr. Mizanin after school.

* * *

><p>Alex quietly walked into Mr. Mizanin's room, almost going unheard unstill his foot hit a desk. Mr. Mizanin glanced over at Alex before shutting his laptop and getting up. "Mr. Riley, right on time I see." Alex simply nodded. "You can have a seat anywhere."<p>

Alex walked over to the desk right next to Mr. Mizanin's table. "Today I'm just going to have you write down what you're feeling. So I can get a sense of what your writing is like. Does that sound okay?" Mr. Mizanin asked, with a concern look on his face.

"Yeah, that sounds fine." Alex pulled out a black pen and some paper. He was not looking forward to writing what he felt. Honestly, he felt like shit. His parents were divorcing, he doesn't know who he wants to stay with, or even where he's heading after this!

Mr. Mizanin smiled and sat back down at his desk, grabbing a stack of papers to grade. "Oh, Alex. Before you being why don't you tell me a bit about yourself? My first day I did that with the kids, so it'd be unfair to exclude you."

Alex placed his pen down and looked up at Mr. Mizanin. Boy did he have beautiful eyes. They were sort of dark, but not too dark, shade of blue. Alex could stare all day into them. "Okay, well I'm Alex…" Alex paused realizing what he just said was stupid. Mr. Mizanin laughed. Wow, Alex thought. What a laugh. "obviously." Alex said, continuing. "I'm 17 and like sports and food. That's pretty much who I am."

"My kind of man." Mr. Mizanin said, without realizing it. He cleared his throat. "I mean…uh…" He stumbled over his words.

Is he really gay? Alex thought. Maybe he was just joking around. Alex shook his head. "It's cool." He laughed. "So I guess it's your turn to tell me about yourself."

"Fair deal." Mr. Mizanin began. "I'm Mike Mizanin. I recently graduated from Princeton University. I got this job because the school needed a teacher fast and Mr. Jericho is a long time friend so he hooked me up. I like sports and cooking."

"Cooking?" Alex questioned.

"Yes! I'm one hell of a cook!" Mr. Mizanin said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, sure." Alex replied back, sarcastically.

"I am. Honestly! You haven't tried my red velvet cheesecake! It's like a slice of heaven."

"Whatever you say, Mr. M."

Mr. Mizanin smirked and rolled up one of the test he was grading. He smacked Alex with it on the arm. "Get back to work."

Alex laughed and did as he was told.

* * *

><p>Alex placed his pen down and let out a sigh. He put his all into this paper. He just wanted to get it all off his chest. He got up from his seat and handed the papers off to Mr. Mizanin.<p>

"Oh, thank you, Alex!" Mr. Mizanin glanced through the paper with a sad look on his face. He was quickly skimming Alex's writing about his parent's divorce.

Alex grabbed his bag and headed out the door, but Mr. Mizanin stopped him.

"Wait, Alex." Alex turned around and rained his eyebrows. "If you don't mind me asking, where are you heading after this?"

"Uh." Alex paused, realizing he didn't know. "I guess John's. I'll call my parents from there."

Mr. Mizanin nodded. "Like I said before, I'm always here."

Alex smiled and started to blush slightly. "I appreciate that."

* * *

><p>"He's so cute and I just can't!" Alex said, beaming a smile. Alex went to John's house and was staying there for the night.<p>

"Yeah. He's uh…sexy?" John said, trying to fit in with Alex's excitement. John was not gay himself.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I just wanted to get that off my chest. He was the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen!"

"Better than mine?" John gave Alex the puppies the eyes.

"Nobody's cuter than you!" Alex joked around.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the days without an update! :o My birthday was on Friday and then we went away for the weekend! Anyways, here I am with a new chapter!

* * *

><p>Mr. Mizanin went out for drinks with Mr. Jericho after school. They arrived together at a local bar to hit back a few beers and watch the baseball game. They took their seats at the counter and got comfy.<p>

"So Chris, how's the wife and kids?" Mike asked as he took a sip of his ice, cold beer.

"They're good. Jessica's parents are getting a divorce right now, so it's kind of hard."

Mike raised his eyebrows as he finished off his beer. He started to think about his afternoon session with Alex and how passionate he was in his paper about his parent's divorce.

"Mike? Miiiiiike?" Chris asked as he saw Mike's mind wonder off.

"Oh, uh, what?" Mike snapped back into reality. "Sorry, I was just thinking about Alex."

"Ooooh, a new boy toy?" Chris smirked and bit his lip, winking at Mike.

"No! Not like that, he's one of my students."

"C'mon. 90% of teachers find some of their students attractive."

"Really? Is that right?" Mike questioned his older friend.

Chris nodded and ordered another beer. "For me, it was Kelly. She's half my age, but damn her ass." Mike simply rolled his eyes. Chris was always talking about other girls. "Mike, c'mon. There has to be on guy you find a little attractive."

Mike nibbled on his bottom lip and started to think about his students. Randy? No. John? Nah. Alex? Alex Riey? Mike's thoughts started to run wild. Alex was really handsome. He has a certain school boy charm to him, maybe because he was a school boy. But he's a student! "Well, to be honest…" Mike hesitated before finishing his sentence. "I met Alex Riley today and…"

Chris interrupted Mike, with excitement. "Alex Riley!" He exclaimed. "He's a good kid. Really sweet and innocent, but this divorce is really hitting him hard."

Mike nodded. "He seems so innocent. Today I asked him to tell me about himself and I accidently said 'that's my kind of man'".

Chris nearly spit out his beer. "Oh my God. That's hilarious!"

Mike blushed. "Nothing will ever happen. He's my student!"

* * *

><p>It was homeroom and Alex and John were talking about last night's game. "Dude, the Phillies killed the Yankees last night!" Alex exclaimed with a grin on his face.<p>

"Yeah, okay, but how many championships do the Phillies have again?" John smirked, poking fun at Alex's favorite team.

Alex rolled his eyes. "How about you suck my dick?" Mr. Mizanin looked up from his laptop, but didn't say anything.

"Here's a better idea. How about you suck my left nut and all the Yank's dicks? Huh?" John titled his head and winked.

Mr. Mizanin shut his laptop and stood up. "Gentlemen, that's enough!" Alex and John zipped their lips. "Besides, the Phillies are much better than the Stankees." Alex snickered and smiled.

* * *

><p>Alex cleared his throat up before entering Mr. Mizanin's classroom after school. "Hey, Mr. Mizanin." Alex sat down at the same desk, right next to Mr. Mizanin.<p>

"Alex." Alex starred up at Mr. Mizanin. His blue eyes looked right into Mr. Mizanin's, so innocent and sweet. "Uh." Mr. Mizanin lost his train of thought. "I read your paper from yesterday." Alex looked away. Mr. Mizanin sat down at his desk and continued talking. "Alex, it was a great paper! You're very talented." Alex looked up and began to smile. He was glad to hear something positive for a change.

"Thanks. I…I gave it my all." Mr. Mizanin nodded his head and smiled. "It's just…" Alex could feel the tears forming in his eyes. His body began to shake. "I just don't understand why. What went wrong? What am I suppose to do? I'm torn, stuck in the middle. I….I…." Tears started to roll down his face.

Mr. Mizanin abruptly got out of his chair and kneeled right next to Alex. He paced his hand on Alex's knee. "Alex, I know what you're feeling. My parents got a divorce when I was 15. I didn't know what to do. Luckily I had the support of my friends and family. I'm here for you, Alex."

Alex rubbed the tears from his eyes and blushed. He was so embarrassed that he broke down. "Thanks, Mr. Mizanin."

"After school you can call me Mike." Alex smiled at Mike's politeness. "Do you know where youre staying tonight?"

"My Mom's. My Dad is getting his apartment together, so I can't stay there for the next few days."

Mike nodded and patted Alex on the back. "How about we cancel today's session? It's Friday after all."

"Thanks, Mike." Alex got up from his chair and swung his bag over his shoulder. He left the class as Mike rubbed his hand over his face. He has so much sympathy for Alex.


	4. Chapter 4

All the way home, Mike couldn't get Alex out of his head. He kept imagining him crying uncontrollably. His heart sank. Even though he only knew Alex for what, two days, his heart really went out to the kid. He knew exactly what Alex was going through. When Mike's parents went through the divorce, he hated his life. He was swapping from house to house. His parents always bribed him with the newest game to try and get on his good side.

He arrived home after a twenty-minute drive and turned his laptop on. He checked out ESPN, to check out the scores to the games. He then went on his email, to see if any students email him their paper or any school officials email him any important messages. He browsed the sender of the emails and paused at "ARiley93". He licked his lips and opened the email, afraid of what it was going to read…

"_Hi, Mike. I'm sorry to bother you, but nobody can really understand what I'm going through except you. After school I went to my Mom's and I find out that she's moving! She's leaving the house that I've lived in all my life. I don't even know what to think! I just stormed out. Now I'm back at John's. I feel like I'm intruding, but I have nowhere else to go. I just keep thinking of the divorce and not having both of my parents at my side anymore. I'm sick and tired of crying. You don't have to respond back. I just wanted to tell someone. –Alex"_

Mike rubbed his hand over his face and let out a deep sigh. How was he going to help Alex? He had to do something. Mike opened up a new email, ready to respond back until he got a sudden call. He glanced over at his phone and it was a number he couldn't recognize.

"Hello?" Mike asked, as he picked up the phone.

"Hello, is this Michael Mizanin?" A man asked on the other line.

"Yes, who's calling?"

"Hi, Mr. Mizanin. This is Chuck from the 101.3 radio contest. I would just like to congratulate you! You just won two, free tickets to the Phillies game tomorrow night!"

"Oh wow. Thank you!" Mike hung the phone up with excitement. He slammed his lap top shut, and immediately called Chris.

"Hello?" Chris mumbled.

"Chris! I just won two tickets to the Phillies game tomorrow in New York! Are you down?"

Chris paused before responding; he already knew what the answer was going to be. "Man, I wish I could! But we're taking the kids and the grandma to the zoo tomorrow. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." You could sense the disappointment in Mike's voice. "Who else will I go with now?"

"I know one person who's a big Phanatic." Chris chuckled.

"By the sound of that laugh, it's not somebody I'd wanna take."

"Oh no, it is!" Chris paused before saying the name. "Alex….Alex Riley loves the Phillies."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Are you crazy? I cannot take a student out. Isn't that against the rules or something? What if we're shown on T.V. together? Everyone will see!"

"Relax, man. The seats are probably nose bleeds, so you'll be so far up in the stands. The cameras don't go up there. You'll be fine and it'll really make Alex happy."

"I don't know about this." Mike nibbled on his lip.

"Listen, I gotta go, but if you guys end up going, you're going to have to give me the details." Chris laughed before he hung up.

Mike sent off an email to Alex, expressing how he felt when his parents got a divorce. He mentioned the game and even went as far as putting his home phone number down. Was this really appropriate? Fifteen minutes after pressing send, Mike's phone was ringing. He knew who it was this time.

Mike cleared his throat before answering the phone, "Hello?"

"Uh, Mr. Mizanin…er, Mike?" Alex's voice quivered.

"Alex? Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good. I, uh, I got your email. Are you serious?"

Mike paused before answering back. Was he serious? "Yeah. I don't have anyone else to go with and I just got your email. So…what do you say?"

"Of course. I've never been to a game before. This is awesome." Mike smiled at how excited Alex was. "But isn't the game in New York tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but it'll be fun." Mike and Alex continued their planning for tomorrow's game. It was decided that Alex would take the train, while Mike would drive.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this!" John said, pacing across his bedroom.<p>

"I know. I'm…I'm excited! He's a really great guy."

"Do you hear yourself?" John was freaking out. "You cannot just go to a game with a teacher. If someone finds out…"

"But no one will." Alex completed John's sentence, raising an eyebrow. "Just relax."

"What am I suppose to tell my parents? Or even your parents?" John questioned, finally sitting down.

"Tell your mom I'm going to my Aunt's and I'll tell my parents I'm going to the game with you! I don't know, we'll make something up!"

* * *

><p>It was the day of the game and Mike was all dressed up in his gear. It was a little chilly out, since it was March, so he threw on his Phillies hoodie over his jersey. He was rubbing his hands together, walking all around his living room. He was thinking of calling the game off. It's wrong of him to go to a game with a student. He lifted his cell phone up to call Alex, but slammed it down. He couldn't crush Alex like that. He was already hurt enough.<p>

Meanwhile, Alex was getting ready for the game. He picked up his phone to call this mom, followed by his dad. He simply told them that he was going to the game with Randy. His parents just said "okay" and "have fun". They were probably still bothered by the divorce. Alex went down to tell John's parents. They nodded their head and told Alex to have a safe trip to his "aunt's" house. He left the Cena home to the train station. He was so excited!

* * *

><p>Mike leaned against his parked car in the Yankees stadium. He got a few odd looks from Yankees fans wondering what he was doing there with a Phillies shirt on. He also got a few drunken words thrown his way, but they didn't phase him. He glanced down at his watch. It was four, the time Alex was suppose to meet him. His hands were getting sweaty and his heart started beating faster as each second past. Was he really nervous? There was something about Alex that Mike couldn't get out of his head.<p>

Alex got off the train, which was right in front of the stadium. As he entered through the parking lot, he was getting butterflies. He was freaking out, in a good way. He saw Mike leaning against his car. He slowly and quietly approached him. Contemplating how he should greet him.

Before Alex reached him, Mike heard his footsteps and turned around. "Hey, Alex!"

Alex smiled. "Mike. Thanks for inviting me!"

The next few hours were about to be crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

"So," Mike cleared his throat as Alex and him walked into the stadium. "This is your first game, huh?"

Alex was beaming. He was so excited. "Yeah! I mean I wish we were at home, but either way it's going to be exciting!" Alex glanced all over the stadium. He was absorbing everything and taking it all in.

Mike smiled at Alex's excitement. He was glad to be the one to take Alex out and get his mind off the divorce. Mike knows from experience how rough a divorce is on a person. "What do you wanna eat? Burger, hot dog, chicken?"

"All of the above?" Alex laughed. "I guess I'll start with hot dogs and fries." Mike nodded as the got in the food line. "Mike, I just wanna thank you for taking me out like this. I've just been having a hard time dealing with everything and it's just nice to get out of that whole town and do something fun."

Mike smiled and patted Alex on the back. "I told you I would always be here for you."

There was a moment of silence where Alex and Mike just stared into each other's eyes.

"Next!" The cashier yelled. Alex looked away, embarrassed. Mike blushed and walking up to the cashier. They ordered their good and went up to their seats.

"Finally!" A sigh of relief left Alex. Stairs after stairs, they finally arrived at their seats. Alex looked over at Mike, who's face was completely flushed. He was panting and collapsed in his seat. "Are you alright?" he laughed.

Mike wiped the sweat from his face. "I need to hit the gym again!" The shared a small laugh before getting comfortable. "Man, we are really high up! I can hardly see the field!"

"At least we're here!" Mike nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

><p>The game had been going on for a good half hour. Alex and Mike's attention was on the field, until Mike's stomach started to grumble. He left to grab a bucket of popcorn for the two of them. Without noticing, Alex dove his hand into the bucket, touching Mike's.<p>

Alex quickly removed his hand and sucked in his lips. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Mike shook his head. "It's alright…here!" Mike handed the popcorn off to Alex.

* * *

><p>It was ten at night and the game had just ended. Unfortunately the Phillies were destroyed.<p>

"Well, you can't win them all." Mike shrugged his shoulders as he threw out his trash.

"Thanks for this! It was so much fun, even if we lost." Alex looked down at his watch. "My train leaves soon! I gotta run!"

Alex turned around, headed for the train station. Mike bit his lip before grabbing Alex's arm. Alex turned around, shocked. He looked down at Mike's hand on his arm, then back into Mike's eyes. "I'll drive you home. Don't worry about it."

"No. I mean, I don't want to bother you."

Mike smiled "It's fine. I mean, we live in the same town after all." Alex nodded.

Mike pulled out the parking lot, with Alex in the passenger seat. He turned on the radio to drain out any awkward silence. Before Mike even realized, Alex was passed out.

"Alex?" There was no answer. Mike smiled at how innocent Alex looked. He was so precious while he slept…actually he was precious all the time!

* * *

><p>"Alex," Mike whispered, "Alex!" Alex was skill knocked out. Mike placed his hand on Alex's shoulder and lightly shook him. "Alex?"<p>

"Huh?" Alex finally woke up. His eyes were glassy and a bit of drool was coming from his mouth. Alex finally realized what was going on and he quickly put himself together. "Oh, uh, thanks!"

Mike smiled. "Anytime." Alex smiled and walked out the car, into John's house. Mike watched as Alex left. He had a lot of fun today. But was he really growing true feelings for Alex?

* * *

><p><strong>Short and sucky chapter, I know! :( I have finals and graduation coming up, so I've been busy. Hopefully the next chapter will be better! xx.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

It was Monday morning, bright and early. Alex was back at his mom's house. He groaned as his alarm clock woke him up at six in the morning. Alex was not a morning person…at all. He rolled out of bed and off to the bathroom, where he got ready. He got his belongings ready and went down to eat breakfast. His mom had already gone to work, so it was just Alex and his thoughts. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and dug in.

He sighed. He hated Mondays. The only good thing would be that he'd get to see Mike again. He smiled as he continued to eat his cereal. He really had fun the other night, too bad John was really paranoid about it. Alex finished off his breakfast and headed off to school.

* * *

><p>"Hey man, what's up?" John approached Alex's locker before class started.<p>

Alex raised his eyebrows. "Sup?"

"Alex, I really think you should stop before you get in over your head."

Alex shook his head. He couldn't believe John was lecturing him about what to do with his life. John had always been on Alex's side, so why couldn't he be there now? "I've heard enough."

"Seriously. You both will get in a lot of trouble and what's the point? There is not point!"

Alex slammed his locker shut. He was furious with his so called best friend. "Mike's been there for me since the day I met him. He actually cares about me and understands what I'm going through. You? You live this perfect life where your mom and dad buy everything for you! I don't live in luxury anymore. You just don't understand and you refuse to actually let me enjoy something when I feel like shit all the time." Alex stormed off to class, leaving John feeling horrible.

Alex walked into Mike's class and sat in his normal seat. A few minutes later, John walked in. He glanced at his usual desk, next to Alex, but decided not to sit there. He walked off to the back of the class, next to Randy.

* * *

><p>The bell for the end of first period rang at 9. Alex tried to walk out before John caught him, but his bag got caught on to the chair. "Alex!" John screamed. "Please, Alex, just listen."<p>

Alex finally swung his bag over his shoulder and glared at John. "It's not a good time right now."

Mike was ease dropping on their conversation. He noticed that Alex and John weren't sitting next to each other during class and was a bit concerned on what was going on.

"Alex, c'mon. I'm always here for you. Who's house have you been staying at, huh?" Alex just shook his head. Before he could respond, the bell for class rang and they were both late.

"Great." They moaned.

"Boys, wait up!" Mike stated, getting up from his desk. "I'll write you both passes so you aren't marked late." Mike wrote on up for John first. "Here you are."

"Thanks!" John smiled before he darted off to class.

"Is everything alright, Alex?" Mike asked, writing Alex's pass.

Alex rolled his eyes. "It's a long story." He grabbed the pass from Mike's hand and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"So what was that all about this morning?" Mike asked as Alex walked in for their afternoon sessions.<p>

Alex threw his backpack on the ground before he unleashed all his anger. "John was mad that we went to the game. I don't know what's up with him lately. It's just like everything I do now, he wants to make a comment on. He can't feel what I'm going through. Everything is not okay, but he doesn't understand that." Alex was pacing back and forth around the classroom.

Mike was getting emotional listening to Alex. He knew exactly what he was feeling. "John just isn't there for me like how I thought he was going to be. Things that make me happy aren't good enough for him. I…I just want to be happy right now, but it seems impossible. Hanging out with you was one of the best days of my life. It was a hell of a lot better than these past few weeks."

Mike bit his lip. He was growing true feelings for Alex and he could tell that same was happening to him. "You're there for me. You actually care…more than John, more than anyone else. I..I really want to thank you, Mike. You're an amazing person and I…"

Before Alex could finish his sentenced, Mike leaped into a kiss with his student. Alex was stunned at first, but realized this was exactly what he wanted. The kiss was passionate and something they both wanted to do for so long. Alex's hands with planted on Mike's back, while Mike moved his hand through Alex's hair and the other, rubbing his back.

Mike quickly pulled away and walked away from Alex. He rubbed his hands over his face, just realizing what went down.

"Why…" Alex panted, catching his breath. "Why did you stop?"

"We can't…" Mike was stumbling all over his words. He ran up to Alex and grabbed his hands. "We can't do this here. Not ever again." Alex nodded, understanding where Mike was coming from. "How about we call it a day?"

Alex slowly let go of Mike's hands and went to grab his books. "I'll..I'll talk to you later?"

Mike smirked. "We'll talk later."


	7. Chapter 7

Alex drove home, replaying what just happened. He couldn't believe it. Mike really just kissed him. He parked the car in the driveway of his mom's house and went to take a nap. He needed to clear his head and what's a better place to do such then his bed? He greeted his mom, tossed his bag beside his bed, and started to doze off into sleep.

An hour or so after Alex was finally asleep, his mom knocked on his door, waking him up. He gazed up at her, questioning why she woke him up. "Alex, hunny, you have a visitor." Alex sat up in his bed, confused on who exactly was visiting him. His mom opened the door wider and revealed that he was John who came over. Alex rolled his eyes.

John smiled before looking down at the ground. He made sure Alex's mom had left and shut the door before he began. "Alex, I'm sorry. I really I am. This is just really risky and…"

"Save it." Alex said, throwing the covers off and putting on a shirt. "I've heard this already."

"Let me finish." John was firm in his tone, setting Alex back. They've always joked around and never talked about anything serious until the situation with the divorce. "As crazy as your relationship or friendship with Mr. Mizanin is, I can tell that he makes you happy. I haven't seen you smile like that in such a long time. As long as you're happy, Alex, I'm happy. I just want the best for you."

Alex gave a little laugh. "Thanks, John. That uh..that means a lot to me. Do you wanna stay for dinner?"

"Aw c'mon now. Let's hug it out now." John approached Alex, arms wide opened. He collapsed his arms around Alex and gave him a firm, "bro" hug with a few pats on the back.

* * *

><p>It was just past midnight and Alex's mom was asleep in her room while Alex was down in the kitchen. He was on the look out for an email, a call, something from Mike. When he was about to give up hope, he received an email. Mike told him to call his cell from his cell, that way Mike would have Alex's number.<p>

Nervously, Alex grabbed his phone from his back pocket and dialed the number Mike sent.

"Hello?" Mike asked from the other line.

"Uh.." Alex bit his lip. He was so anxious to talk to Mike and when the time came he didn't know what to say. "Hi."

"Alex." Mike smiled. It was good to hear his voice. "Sorry I didn't talk to you earlier. I was trying to wait until your mother would be asleep…is she?"

Alex laughed. "Yeah, she's asleep. So..today."

"Today…." Mike shook his head. He didn't know what to say.

"Um. It was nice. It felt right. I don't want to be too straightforward, but it was amazing."

Mike lipped his lips before speaking. "But we can't do it at school again. Alex, you are still my student. Putting all feelings aside, this could get us both in deep trouble."

"I know." Alex said loudly, getting defensive. "I know," he spoke in a softer tone, trying to not wake his mom up. "If we..if we're going to start something…"

"A relationship?" Mike asked. "Is that what you want?"

"I…" Alex was afraid to say yes. He didn't want to lose Mike as a friend, but he wanted something more.

"Because that's what I want. Alex, I haven't connected with someone like you in years. You're something special and I don't want to just be your teacher or friends."

Alex smiled. "How are we going to do this?"

"This weekend. You, me, a little Italian restaurant out of town. What do you say?"

"Sounds like a date." Alex was beaming with joy. He took a deep breath in and tried to grasp his head around what just happened. He scheduled a date with his teacher…his future boyfriend maybe! Things were finally looking up and Alex couldn't be happier.


	8. Chapter 8

Mike placed his phone right next to him and buried his face into his hands. What was he doing? He just got this amazing job teaching and is willing to lose it for one kid? One kid he hardly knew, but just couldn't get out of his mind. He bit his lip just thinking about Alex. There was something about him that was so enticing; it just draws Mike in and he can't help getting all worked up over it. Alex was intelligent, funny, charming, and incredibly good looking it. He's the perfect guy for Mike. The only problem is that he's Mike's student and under 18. "Damn" Mike muttered under his breath, sighing.

* * *

><p>The next day in class was a little awkward for both Alex and Mike. Alex tried not to be too into what Mike was teaching. He tried to play it cool, acting like he had no emotions or feelings for his English teacher. Mike was trying not to stare at Alex the whole time during his lesson. He couldn't help himself though. Alex was wearing a royal blue shirt that looked amazing on him.<p>

Before Mike could finish his lesson, the bell cut him off. Majority of the students ran off to their next class, but a few packed up their things and walked out. Alex took his time, trying to see if he could be the last student there so he could talk to Mike.

Alex began to walk up to Mike, but was cut off by another student trying to talk to Mike. "Mr. Mizanin, you have a way with words! You made such a confusing passage make sense and actually enjoyable!" Kelly yelled. Kelly was a popular, blonde bimbo. The only reason she was popular was, well, because she was easy. Alex did not like what he was seeing. He knew exactly what Kelly's motives were…to get inside Mike's pants. Alex shook his head and walked out. He was going to have after school with Mike anyways, right? Mike, faking a smile for Kelly, looked around the classroom for Alex, but realized that he had already left.

* * *

><p>The last bell for school rang and John met up with Alex at his locker. Alex was going to tell John about his date with Mike, but he had no idea how his best friend was going to act.<p>

The halls were pretty empty so John, being the goofball he is, decided to moonwalk over to Alex. Alex turned to see John attempting…and failing to do the moonwalk. He started to laugh hysterically. "Hey!" John yelled, "that was pretty damn good!"

Alex clapped before telling John the big news. "So, I.." Alex cleared his throat. He was getting nervous. "I have some exciting news!"

"What is it? Your mom's not moving?"

Alex shook his head. "Uh, no. Mike…um, me and Mike are going on a date this weekend."

John was silent for a little bit when he heard the news. Alex knew how he felt about them, but he was still happy that Alex was happy. "Wow, that's..that's cool. Where are you guys going?"

"Somewhere out of town."

"And how are you going to explain that to your parents?"

Alex paused, looking down at the ground. How was he going to explain that to his parents?

* * *

><p>Alex casually strolled into Mike's classroom after his talk with John. He tossed his book bag down and sat in his usual seat. Mike was going through piles of paper when Alex walked in.<p>

"Hey." Mike said, without looking up from his task.

"Hi." Alex smiled like a little schoolboy. These afternoon sessions were even better now that they knew about each other's feelings.

"I have something bitter sweet to tell you." Mike said, finally done looking through papers. "You're all caught up."

Alex smiled. He was glad to be done with all the extra work. "Really? That's great! But what's the bit…" Alex realized what the downfall of being done all his work was; he wasn't going to spend afternoons with Mike anymore. "Oh."

Mike rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Yeah…but this doesn't mean that we still can't talk." Mike smiled.

Alex nodded his head. "And we have our little date coming up." They both smiled at the sound of that. Their date!

"Well, I guess I better be getting out of here…" Alex said, picking up his bag. Alex was walking out the door until Mike grabbed his from behind. They laced their hands together and stood there in silence, smiling and giggling.

"So Friday night…date night?" Mike asked.

"Friday night." Alex confirmed. Mike gave a little peck on Alex's hands before letting go. He watched as Alex left his class and sighed. Was he getting way over his head?


End file.
